There are numerous considerations involved in the design of rotorcraft and other aircraft, including size, weight, power and fuel efficiency, noise and vibration, structural loads, and so forth. In many cases, however, it may be challenging to improve certain aspects of an aircraft without disrupting other aspects. For example, it may be challenging to reduce noise and vibration produced by an aircraft, and/or improve the power and fuel efficiency of an aircraft, without negatively impacting other design and performance aspects of the aircraft.